1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to displaying video information, and more particularly to displaying an input select menu containing a list of video inputs available to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern televisions, video projectors and other display devices typically have graphical user interfaces that can be displayed and navigated through using a remote control device or an input key. Such interfaces can be displayed on the display devices and used to establish various settings for the display devices, such as color, aspect ratio, picture quality and video input.
Display devices typically have a plurality of video input plugs for receiving video signals from a variety of different video sources, including game consoles, set-top boxes, DVD players, VCRs, DVRs, PCs, and memory cards. A video selection switch operated by user inputted commands is used to switch between the various video inputs. A conventional graphical user interface associated with the video selection switch uses a static list of video inputs corresponding to a prearranged order of the video input plugs on the display device.
While conventional display devices allow users to select from among a plurality of video inputs, they do not provide the most efficient interface for users to select commonly used video inputs.